dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A Golem's Memories
Unnamed topic #1 I did not bring Shale with me to the anvil of the void. When I talk to her after destroying it, I get the quest, but the Thaig does not appear on the map in the Deep Roads. I took him back to the Anvil and showed him the Golem Registry but it meant nothing to him. So it seems to me that this quest is dead in the water. I don't know if there's another part of the Deep Roads that I must walk through to get him to remember but it's kind of a chore. HER ! (talk) 08:56, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Turns out all you have to do is go to the first place (Ortan Aeducan or something like that) in the Deep Roads and Shale will recall. Getting Quest Someone edited this taking out reference to siding with Caridin, but if you don't side with Cairdin Shale will leave your party as far as I'm aware. Could someone clarify this? Thanks. --MiyuEmi 12:46, December 7, 2009 (UTC) - If you take Shale with you during A Paragon of her Kind, and side with Branka, Shale will turn on you and you will have to kill her. If you don't take her with you, she will ask about Caridin and you will lose approval points if you tell her you killed him. She will then ask you to look for information of where she's from in the Deep Roads. Getting Shale's quest Someone wrote that you need to 'show Shale the list and visit Caridin's cross' to get her quest. You need to bring Shale to the tablet, then talk to him in the party camp to get the quest. I can't believe that people just come on here and write incorrect crap like that for no apparent reason other than to mislead people. What inspires someone to write a boring, yet incorrect fact on an instructional wiki? -YOU are the one who is incorrect. If you sided with Branka, talking to Shale at the party camp does not yield the quest, even after taking her to the Anvil and looking at the golem tablet. I just managed to get the quest by visiting Caridin's Cross with Shale, there was indeed a cutscene and following that I received the quest. - You don't need to take Shale to the tablet. After getting her quest from talking with her after you've defeated Caridin(if you go this way), you need to take her to Ortan Thaig, there a cutscene will come up and Cadash Thaig will be unlocked. - Note: Ensure you add Shale to your party BEFORE entering Anvil of the Void. Once you enter and get trapped, you can't swap out party members, nor can you go back to the party camp and thus won't get the cutscene. I tried using console - runscript zz_addparty NPCname - dropping an existing party member and adding Shale - no difference. Siding with Branka If you side with Branka and for the Paragon quest and later on get Shale as a member of your party, you need to do two things to unlock this quest. 1. You have to talk to Shale at camp and lie about the fate of Caridin (lie) (persuasion) but say that the anvil still exists. 2. Then go to Cardin Cross and it will trigger the cutscene to start the quest. Without the talk in camp about Cardin, you cannot unlock the quest, even if you take her to the tablet and travel through the entire deep roads with her (which I did). The location of Cadash Thaig does not unlock! Ok... I brought Shale to the deep roads, and I sided with Caridin and I destroyed the void. Shale said she remembered the location where she is from and akded me to take her there ad the quest a golems memories came up in the journal. Yet the location Cadash Thaig does not show on the map! I'm going crazy here, I've been running around in the deeproads, testing all exits, looking through caridin's cross, Orthan thaig, Aeducan Thaig.. I have been back looking at the sarving one again with Shale, yet the location does not come up! What should I do? look way under the main stream of chambers and caverns and/or exit and re-enter the map a couple times, and then reload the game. if that doesn't work, try re-installing the DLC package and/or the game. if it is on disc, just do the DLC packs. that's all The Killmaster can help with.